Gay bar
by yaoilover665
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to a gay bar then all hell breaks lose. i suck at summaries The rating is now up to M for language annd the semi violence scean. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Cassandra Claire. If they did then it would be all about Magnus and Alec.**_

_**Summary: Magnus takes Alec to a gay bar.**_

_**i know that i have probably made some mistakes please tell me nicely :) This is my first yaoi.**_

* * *

"MagnusI hate you," Alec glared at his boyfriend.  
'Why would you say that, darling." Magnusjust smiled, Knowing exactly why his little shadow hunter was pissed.  
"Seriously you brought me to a gay bar!" Alec almost screamed. "You silly little shadow hunter, Don'tyou get it. I brought you here so that you may see what its like when you break out of your shell" smiled the sexy warlock. Pissed Alec looked around the bar. Looking around he saw some guys making-out. Others coming out of the bathroom either laughing, holding hands, or being red faced from what Alec would not think of... yet.

Alec was about to say -yell- something else when Magnus kissed him. Hard. It wasn't like the other times they'd kiss. No. This time it felt like he was claiming his mouth. And if anyone touched whats his then they would go poof.(evil laugh) Alec was shocked for about a millisecond until he felt Magnus' tongue poke his lips asking for entrance. Alec let him in automaticly not careing who was around tangled his hands into Magnus's spicky hair. Not wanting to let go. But to soon for Alecs taste, Magnus pulled away. Alec wasnt haveing it and pulled Magnus back for another kiss. Magnus placed a chaste kiss on Alecs mouth.

The shadow hunter whimpered when Magnus pulled away.

"well welllooks like my little shadow hunter is getting excited. " Alec blused a deep red seeing everybody in the bar looking at themwith major lust in their eyes.

Then out of nowhere a young -just changed- werewolf comes up and starts flirting with Magnus. _The nerve of this guy flirting with magnus. MY Magnus!_ Alec thought hotly. And just when he was about to tell the werewolf off, he KISSES Magnus.

Seeing red after that he punched the downworlder in the face. The wolf flew backward crashing tables as he went. "Dont touch the warlock... Hes mine!" Alec growled. Then from behind them he heard a loud booming voice say, "What the hell is going on here Nick!" Spitting out blood on the floor The werewolf named Nick said "I dont know the warlock just kissed me out of no where. Then the kid punched me for no damn reason" Alec wanted to beat this guys head in more than ever. " Are you kidding me! You just flirted with and kissed my boyfriend! You peice of-" Magnus broke him off by kissing Alec.

Without another word Magnus picked up his boyfriend and carried him out "MAGNUS ARE YOU KIDDING ME! PUT ME DOWN!" Magnus just chuckled and took him back to the apartment.

When they got there Magnus ploped his hunter down on the couch. "I didnt know you cared that much my little Alexander" He smiled happily. Alec couldnt take it anymore. His boyfriend just got mouth raped by a were wolf that they didnt even know. And to top it off said boyfriend carryed him home like nothing had happened.

So with that in mind Alec thought of a plan.

* * *

Please review and ill give ya'll a truck load of cookies and energy drinks *smiles evily*


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long my brain stopped working for awhile lol anyway i hope u like it. and yes i know it will probably suck so please be nice me. Also I FUCKING HATE VIRUSES AND COMPUTERS!

While Magnus was taking a shower Alec got writing:_  
Look Magnus i still won't forgive u for taking me to a gay bar... yet! But still i love you and i dont want u hurt so which is why im going to do something crazy even for me to think of.  
I love you!  
Alec (your gummy bear)(1)_

Then thinking for a second. he left to go to the bar. _That stupid werewolf fucking kissed my warlock he shall pay dearly! _

Blind with rage from just thinking about that wolf he ran straight into Jace. "OAFF..."

"Alec what are you doing or should i say _who_?" Jace said laughing slighty. _Jace is so not helping the pissed off factor right now..._ Alec just kept on fuming while Jace shook his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Alec r u in there?"

"get away from me Jace, please?" Alec kinda sorta begged trying not to punch the nearest person in the face -cough- Jace -cough-

"Awww, wats little Alec up too if he wants me to get away? huh?" The cocky shadow hunter asked. Alec just glared at the ground and counted to ten VERY slowly. "look Jace please im going over to someones house alright are u happy now?"Alec hissed through gritted teeth.

Jaace just laughed his ass off. Alec was just confused as no other. Jace was trying to talk even though he was laughin his ass off."hahahaha.." laugh. "why the hell..." laugh " would u be..." another laugh "going to go some-OUCH! i bit my tongue..." NOW it was Alec's turn to laugh. Jace glared evilly at his brother. "you better stop laughing alec or else ill beat your ass." Alec was wiping the tears away and then he saw the bastard who kissed his boyfriend. _Are you fucking kidding me right now... WAIT I got it!_ Alec walked towards the mouth raper and was getting ready to punch him when Alec was knocked out "Magnus..."

* * *

1 Alec's a Gummybear? by Pyro Band Ninja

I know you all hate me now but wat person am i without leaving you like this but dont worry ill get started on another on soon i promise... hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

teehee i know u love me sense u stuck around this whole time muhahahahahahaha anyway heres chapter 3

* * *

**Magnus's house**

Magnus was sitting in his room reading the letter over and over again. "What were you thinking my little shadow hunter? Why would you do this to me Alexander." Magnus laid on his bed and the first of many tears started to roll down his unmake-upped cheek. "Alec..."

**Alec**

When Alec woke up, he was in a daze. _ow my head._ He tried to lift his hands to cradle his throbbing head when he relized his hands were tied. then he started to tug on the ropes. cause hey, if your tied then u gotta tug on the ropes. Thinking hes back at magnus's apartment he called out "very funny magnus Ba-" He was cut off by someone kicking him in the stomach repeatedly. With the last shread of will power he thought, This_ isn't my magnus... _

**Magnus**  
3 hours later and he still hasnt heard from Alec or Isabelle... He thought of something and calls Isabelle. Trying not to cry he told Isabelle about the note and about how Alec has been gone for 3 days and still hasnt called. Then a very very sad idea popped into his head. "what if alecs dead!" He shook his head trying to get the picture of Alecs mangled body out of his head, but not before a small sad whimper slipped out of his mouth. "Magnus, Alec is a great fighter he'll be fine alright?" Then she giggled "Besides no one whos smart enough would mess with a Lightwood." Then she burst out laughing (lady like of coarse). "Alright Isabelle but just to be safe im going to go look for him." And with that he hung up._ i'm comming Alec. Please be alive._

**Alec**  
When Alec woke up again he was naked and tied up in bed. His whole body aching. _Help me somebody please... i want my warlock back. _then he started crying thinking of wat he could be doing right now. Him and magnus cuddling on the couch while Magnus watches him and not think that Alec knows. The secret glances they give each other when in public. Laying down next to his sexy warlock to sleep. and waking up to those beautiful cat eyes. the way he moves around in the apartment swaying his hips for his view. And laughing about it. He even missed chairman meow. the tears just kept coming down faster and harder but he didnt even make a single sound afraid of what might happen. Just then the door burst opened and in came a guy in a mask with a whip and a evil smile on his face. Alec started struggling trying to get free.

"That wont help you." Then he pressed something on the wall and a green gas came out of the ceiling. Alec was conscious enough that he heard the door shut and lock. Then for the 3rd time that day... or he thought it was only a day. He passed out.

* * *

(omg poor Alec. i hope something good happenes soon. *evil chuckle*) i know this is getting old but some fluff will happen soon but soft fluff like a cotten ball fluff. lol


	4. Chapter 4

i am so so soso so so so so sorry please forgive me and here is ur late christmas present hope u enoy and i also want to warn u that i might change the rating to M (for fluffy goodness) and ill still write it just tell me if u want me to put it in the story

* * *

Alec wasnt asleep long when he felt a bucket of cold water fall on his head. gasping and chocking he shot right up. "wha..." When he looked up he saw a guy in a dark fluffly coat. "You know fully who i am brother," the man snickered. Alecs eyes got wide. "jace?"

"NO YOU IDIOT SHADOW HUNTER! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT! And besides you should know me by now..." Alec still jacked up on that green gas crap just gave him a blank stare.  
Sighing the mystery man said "its to bad you dont remember me... Magnus sure tasted good... he was very sweeet." then the mystery man gave a wolfish grin.

"wait a tick.. your that person from that place..." Alec was trying so hard to remember who he was and the sad thing was is that it was right there but when he tryed to focus on it it just went poof. "here i'll be nice and give you a hint" then out of nowhere he kissed alec. Alec was stunded beyond beleife. If it werent for the chains then he would of beat this wolf to shreads... Just then Alec thought of something. He brought his head back just enugh to get some freash air and then he headbutted the wolf. Nick fell to the grond with some blood trickling from his head. Alecs head felt like it was going to explode. then he felt something wet trickle down his face. "i hope this isnt my blood..." but he already knew the answer to that. of course it was.

Alec was just a little bit smug when he saw the wolf on the ground. then the guys name was in his head and he didnt forget it this time. "his name is Nick.. And your the were-wolf that kissed my Magnus!"

When he saw that Nick was uncounsions he did a small victory dance in his head. He just kept grinning to himself whn suddenly the door burst open and there he was with his sparkly hair and flamboyant clothes and just the right amout ofmakeup and kitty cat eyes...

"My Magnus"


	5. Authors Note please read

Ok people im goig to need youre help on this u see ummm... i dont know whither i should continue this story or not so if would preeety please send me a message on here and tell me if i should or not will be grately appreciated

domo arigato,  
yaoilover665


	6. Chapter 6

thank you guys so much for sticking with me... this will probably be the final chapter i hope u enjoy this

Magnus: I swear to god u better let me kill him or u shall suffer the wrath of my finger snap... and you dont want that *evil gleam*  
Me: oh cool ur sparkly sexy self u shall have ur revenge... or maybe not we shall see *evil laugh*  
Alec: I hate you so much you know that right *pulls out bow and arrow*  
Me: MEEP *hides behind Magnus* ok while i try not to get killed heres the chapter you've all been waiting for...  
Magnus: I dont know why u r hiding behid me for *steps aside*  
Me:*runs for my miserable life screaming*

* * *

Alec couldn't beleive his eyes.

There he was the man that captured his heart in just one glance. And he was here to rescue him. But something was off about him.

He had no makeup on whiich was scary. But everything else was the same. His gorgeous cat eyes that all but said come and fuck me to Alec when they were alone. His hair all geled up and glittery. His leather pants and tight ass shirt with camando boots that said sure you can look but if you touch u shall die.

Alec tried to call out his name but his throut hurt so much from the gas and screaming for help. He decided to close his eyes for a second and breath.

When he heard foot steps coming forward in quite thumps he opened his. only to see the back of Magnus' head and the tip of the other guys.

"What. Did. You. Do. ." Magnus growled. You didnt hav to be a rocket scientis to figure out what his eyes looked like. Even from the back. Alec knew his lover enough that his pupils were preety much not even there. He actully felt a little scared for the guy... But he was still happy that he was alive to see his dare he say _smexy_ warlock.

Smiling he just layed back (not having anything else to do) and watched all this go down.

_MAGNUS POV_

Hes been through so much these last few days, hours? He didnt know. All he knew was that it most definetly flet like forever when he didnt see his little bright blue eyed shadow hunter.

He got an annonamus call from a payphone. All they said was that alec was underground with a tiny window above ground. You better hurry because I dont know how long he will last in those conditions. And hung up

With magnus' fingers were sparking with the dangerous blue flames and snarling he ran out of the his apartment._ who ever has Alec they will die a slow and pain full death... _

Magnus was running down the street like a hell hound.

Just sencing his anger, everybody got out of his way. Car horns were blaring when he ran through the streets. _That Mother Fucker will die with out any mercy from me. _

Magnus got there just in time to see Nick with blood trickling down his face.

(A/N: Sorry i thought i put his name in here but i guess i didnt woops ^-^')

Then he looked over at Alec and there he also had blood trickling down his face. Knowing his shadow hunter he smirrked knowing full well that Alec headbutted him. But when he looked closer he could see that Alec was trying to talk but he could tell that it hurt him horribly.

Just when Magnus was about to go up to him. Nick got up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

And thats were we are now with nick being choked by Magnus.

"Did you touch him wolf? DID YOU!"

The werewolf just smirked and turned. Magnus was shocked. The wolf then attacked the warlock and bit his throut. hard.

Magnus clutched his throut and fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

Alec couldnt breath. Magnus was on the ground bleeding to death... or worse... Alec shook his head. NO he would not think that. His Magnus was a Strong ass warlock. He would never got hurt that bad... would he?

Just then Alec saw red. He didnt know how but he was suddnely out of the restaints and on top of Nick beating the shit out of him.

"IF YOU'VE KILLED MY WARLOCK I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Alec kept yelling that at Nick long after Nick died...

~3 weeks later~

Magnus was finally out of the hospital.

He knew exactly where to go now...

~institute~

Everybody was shocked but soon they had huge smiles on there faces. Isabelle was about to call for Alec when Magnus put his hand on her mouth.

"shush, Im going to surprise Alec... Where is he?" Izzy smiled and pointed in the direction of his room. Magnus grinned and snuck up to his room.

Magnus knocked on the door but he got no answer. He knocked again but still no answer. So he came up with an idea. He Knocked so hard the the door shook.

Alec finally had enough. " BY THE ANGEL LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stomped over to the door and threw it open.

He almost fainted when he saw Magnus.

After he got over his almost fainting fit he hugged Magnus like he was the last living thing on earth. And to tell you the truth Magnus was his life. He could never live with out him. Ever again..

They looked at each other and kissed eachother deeply. Knowing that they Never had to deal with Nick again.

But what they didnt notice was a man staring at them through the window...

"Damn you all to HELL..."

* * *

Yaoilover:I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! *bows head sadly* I just had major writers block. but thanks to Kitty Bane i got through it. THANKS KITTY!

Magnus: You almost killed me...

Alec: *clings to Magnus for dear life* NO YOU SHALL NEVER DIE!

yaoilover: *sweatdrop* please review and this is probably be the last chapter so please review... again :)


	7. The Sequel

Ok i noticed that people have been reading Gay Bar more than the sequel. To any one who reads this. There is a sequel, Its called

SEQUEL TO GAY BAR! Now I hope this takes out of the confusion... I hope. now then ON WITH THE SEQUEL! *runs then smashes in to a wall* ouchy


End file.
